The Calm before the Storm
by LeifofRohan3891
Summary: AU, Skate. he said he loved her. But the growing threat of the Other's is dangerously increasing, can he protect her?
1. Hope is Taken

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Authors Note: okay, I'm going to wing on my idea on what's going to happen when season 3 starts, but this is probably AU so...here it goes...feedback welcome. Skate. Spoilers for season finale.

Chapter One: Hope is Taken

The last thing he remembered seeing was the back of Kate's head as the black bag went over his head. He heard muffled breathing, which he realized was his own. He felt fear course up and down his body. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He felt like his rib cage was going to burst at any moment. And that he, in any second was going to die. He had never been this scared in his life. But his fear also went to the women to his right. He had tired to get her attention, but she had ignored him, so he had glanced at Jack, who was telling both that he "had a plan." Sawyer didn't believe it.

He had no hope left, he realized as soon as the dart hit his neck he was gonna die. He remembered the pain and then hearing Kate's voice before blacking out. He felt tears sting his eyes. He heard Kate's cry out in pain, as they were thrown into something. He shook his head, trying to get the mask off him. Trying to look at Kate. He had to tell her, somehow, that he loved her, before it was to late.

But he couldn't get the mask off. He couldn't get the stupid bag off his head. He could barely breathe. He eyes watered, but he still tried. He felt pain suddenly in his head, and made him see stars. He realized he'd been kicked.

"Stop moving you filthy bastard!" He heard a voice say. He heard Kate's muffled cry, his name. She was trying to speak through her gag. Sawyer pressed hard against the gag with his tongue. He knew it was no use but he had to get free. He was going to get free. So, he began to try and shake the bag off again, this time, it came off. He saw that they hadn't noticed.

They were in some kind of boat and it was moving, fast. He saw Jack and Kate lying close. Kate by his right side, both with there mask's still on. Sawyer slowly shifted around. Trying to nudge Kate, let her know he was okay. But, that single movement alerted his captors.

"Boss!" Shouted one, the guy with the beard. "This one's got his mask off!" Sawyer felt the second man grab his hair and hold him up. The thin man, whom Kate had said was Henry Gale, came up to him. Looking at him. His silvery eyes going into Sawyer's. Sawyer however stood his ground. He glared back.

"This man is a feisty one. But, I can see he is also determined." He said cooly. Sawyer wished he didn't have the gag on, for he wanted to share a few words with the man. Quiet a few. Instead however, he mumbled through the gag only a few words.

"Let her go."

"What was that?" Said the man holding his hair. Sawyer winced but continued to stare at Henry.

"I think we can afford to un-gag the girl," Henry said. "It seems that Mr. Ford wants to have a word with her." He nodded and Sawyer felt the hand let go of his hair and he was dragged into another room. Kate being followed after him. He heard Henry's voice: "You have ten minutes, make it count."

His gag was slipped down to his neck before the door closed. Kate was lying on the ground, panting. Sawyer wished his could get up and go to her, make sure she was okay. But for now, he would have to watch her and make sure she was alright from afar.

"Some day huh?" He said finally. Kate looked up at him. She nodded.

"Your bleeding." She stated. He raised his eye brows,

"I am?"

"Yeah, you got kicked in the head right?"

"Yeah," He said. They stayed silent for a moment. "Are you okay Freckles?"

"I think so. My back hurts, a lot." She added. Sawyer nodded.

"My neck ain't to swell either. How's the Doc'?"

"I don't know." Sawyer slowly pushed himself up to his knee's wavering a little and then standing. He moved around, happy that he COULD actually walk now, although there time together was limited. He knew he had to say it before it was up. The words she needed to know.

"Kate, I think you need to know something, something I needed to tell ya before you..." the door opened. Sawyer resisted as the hands grabbed his arms. He decided to shout it. He kicked and hit a man where "The sun don't shine."

"Sawyer don't!" Henry stood at the door and watched them carefully. He then motioned with his head that Sawyer would be taken into a separate room for the rest of the trip.

"Kate, I..I love you!" Was all he had time to say before the gag was placed over his mouth, he watched Kate as the bag went over her head. He felt a sharp pain, and then saw blackness.

Kate pondered his words to her. Love, it couldn't be love, could it? No, she had to have heard wrong, but then again, he had yelled it. She knew Jack heard. That was going to be "fun" to explain, but she was scared now for what was happening to him right now. She could only imagine.

However, before her mind could elaborate on this, she felt the boat stop and she was dragged out, she heard Jack behind her.

"I think we can take the mask's off now, " She heard Henry's cool and flowing voice say. She heard something hit the ground next to her. Although before the mask came off, she knew who it was.

There was Sawyer. Lying on the ground, his hands tied in front of him. He eyes were closed tightly and his breathing labored. However he was awake. Her gag came off and the first thing she cried was his name, which made him look up warily. He still had his gag on, but it looked like it didn't matter. He lay there, blood leaking from his nose, and his eye was blackened in. Henry noticed it to, and walked up the one of the men.

"I thought I said that they were not to be harmed, not yet."

"Sorry, boss." One said. Holding up his arm, motioning to Sawyer, who was now being dragged to stand on his feet. He crumpled almost nearly, but two arms forced him up. "But he resisted a lot, I guess Joe thought he had to be beaten into submission."

"He is not to be touched like that again, not until we reach it." The man, looked at him in a fearful way, especially how dark and forceful his voice was.

Jack looked at Sawyer, who hadn't made contact with either or them. His head just remained bowed, his breathing was easily heard. Someone grabbed and took his gag off.

"You alright Sawyer?" The doctor asked. He nodded weakly. He didn't resist the Others, he just stood there. Looking more defeated than ever. Finally, he looked up, looking at Henry.

"Alright," Henry said. He touched Kate's face. This set Sawyer off. He shifted quickly, although he could barely stand, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Don't touch her!" He shouted. Kate had pulled away, but Sawyer's reaction made her worried for him. She cried out his name as a fist connected with his stomach. Silencing his yells. He cried out in pain and then fell down to his knees. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled. He was forced up and then Henry addressed them.

"It looks like were going to have to move along on foot. We can keep the masks off. Put the gags back on." He turned in a flowing motion and then walked off. Sawyer was pushed along, followed by Kate, then Jack. Sawyer stumbled on the dock, his legs going out from under him. He fell on his face. Moaning softly. Kate fought her captors for the first time, as she saw Joe approach Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" She cried through her gag. Jack fought back as well. Not like liking his friend man handled as Joe grabbed the mans arm and threw him forward. Sawyer looked back at Kate and Jack, and then walked in pace again. Trying his hardest to stay up.

Sawyer, Jack and Kate moved along silently until, they made camp for the night. There gags were taken off and there hands un-bound. Henry eyes them as Jack rubbed his wrists, and Kate just looked down, as if they weren't her own. Sawyer however, never let his gaze leave Henry.

"You will sit there for the night. If you try to escape you will be caught and bound and gaged."

They were thrown near a fire, and a guard set up at least twelve feet away in each direction. Jack knelt by Sawyer and looked at the nasty cut on his head.

"You need stitches." He said finally. Sighing. "How do you feel besides that?"

"Fine Doc', although I just got beaten by two men, deciding that I was a fun punching bag." Kate looked at the two men. Jack sat down near the fire.

"Were just going to be bound and gaged again tomorrow and the next day, until we reach what ever there taking us to." Jack said in a defeated voice. Kate watched him play with a stick in the ground.

"So that's that then Doc'?" Sawyer whispered. "Were just going to "give up"?"

"What else can we do for now Sawyer? I'm trying to think of something, alright? For now, I say we just go along with them." He said in a whisper. They all knew that talking in there regular voices would alert the Others.

"Go along with them, what if they wanna cut us up or something?"

"Cut us up?" Kate asked. Sawyer looked at her for the first time, forgetting her remark. Just starring at her.

"Are you alright Freckles?" He said quietly. He was sitting next to her, not close, but by the fire. She looked at him, his face, although black and blue, has changed from angry to concerned. She remembered his earlier words and looked away.

"Just a couple of small bruises. Nothing bad." He nodded and then scooted closer to her. Jack looked at them both, then looked away.

"Look, as soon as we get where we are, one of us should escape and warn the others, if we get put in a cell together or something, we should formulate the plan then."

"Okay." Sawyer said. Then, an eerie silence crept between the three. Kate looked at Sawyer and Jack. Jack was looking at his fingers, his eyes showing that he was thinking rapidly, while Sawyer was just watching the fire. The flames lit up his eyes. Making the emotion in them even more saddening. He look defeated somehow. He didn't move. When they were given their "dinner." which didn't surprise them, it was fruit, he hardly ate. Just leaving most of it next to him.

After words, Jack said they should all rest while they could. He had already fallen asleep. While Kate and Sawyer were awake.

"Did you mean it?" Kate finally asked in a whisper. He looked up. He eyes searching hers.

"Yeah." Was all he said. Before he got up, lay down and put his back to her. Kate sighed and returned to gazing at the fire. It was going to a long, hard trip to where ever they were going, but she couldn't sleep.


	2. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Authors Note: wow, at least nine or ten reviews the first day, thanks everyone! This is a skate story...cause I'm a die hard skater...but well here ya go...

Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings

Sawyer felt a foot kick his back, he was then forcefully grabbed by one of the many men and gaged, and his hand's tied behind his back. Kate and Jack had the same done to them. Then, he was forcefully made to walk forward, following Henry and the rest. Sawyer wished he could be alone with that man, just for a second. Only a second. But, he knew it was pointless. As was escaping, as was surviving.

Last night, he had accepted that he was going to die sooner or later, whether they got tired of him, or they just didn't need him, was when it was going to happen. He was glad that he had gotten those three words out to Kate. But now, it seemed that she wouldn't meet his eye when he turned to her, or when they would stop and the gags would be removed for a few minutes, she would answer in one word answers.

Kate was thinking all day about the words Sawyer had told her. But she couldn't get them. They made her heart flutter anxiously. Yet also made her fear for the worst. She figured Sayid or someone would get them, eventually, be she didn't know how long they were going to be alive. The way Sawyer's shoulder's slouched told her that he had given up. He no longer struggled with his bonds or captors. He just walked. Silently. He tried to talk to her, but she couldn't talk back. Fear made her angry, not at him, but at the world.

It was around noon, they had stopped for a hour, which left Kate, Sawyer and Jack time to talk. Sawyer stayed quiet. The whole time, when they were given food, he didn't touch it. He saw the way Jack and Kate. He kept quiet, hearing there small argument. Arguing over what to do. He knew it was pointless.

He saw Henry talking with "Zeke" or Tom. They seemed to be angry. When Tom glanced his way, he looked down fast, pretending that his feet were oddly interesting. But it didn't work. He glanced up and saw Henry nod. Tom came forward and looked down at Sawyer.

"James, I think we want a word with you." He said. Sawyer got up, and walked forward until Henry and him were in talking range.

"Mr. Ford," Henry began, his cool voice flowing out the words as usual. "We were wondering why exactly you feel you need to distance yourself from everyone else. We have watched your camp for a long time now, and the only person you seem to ever want to sped time with is Kate...we know you heard us that night." He added. Sawyer's head jumped up like a fish out of water when he heard Kate's name.

"I don't have to give you shit." He said defiantly. Henry shook his head and nodded to Tom, who brought his fits into Sawyer's gut. He heard Kate gasp, and cry his name, but he looked over and the girl with black hair was holding her back. Jack had stood up also. Sawyer and Jack's eyes connected and he shook his head briefly. The other man nodded and waited quietly.

"Please Mr. Ford, we have no intention of harming you unless you make us, but you three have information that we want. I want to know how you saw the horse, which, was meant for only Kate to see...we also have a question for you," He said smiling, "We've been watching you little hatch, before it blew up of course, but we saw and heard that you claimed that you love Kate while you were recovering. We were wondering what you could tell us on her..."

"Piss off you son of a bi-" He again felt a fist, instead it was connected with his nose and jaw. He wasn't going to tell them anything, especially on Kate. The other thing was, he didn't know what the hell Henry was talking about. Damn right he loved her, and damn right he had seen that horse. He didn't under stand them, but then again, did he have to?

"This is going no where." Henry said cooly. He nodded and Sawyer, who now felt blood dripping from his nose and mouth, was thrown back to where Kate and Jack were. Kate Helped him sit down and quietly looked at his face. The cut he had yesterday was bleeding again, but he looked up at her, his spark back in his eyes. Jack smiled sadly at him.

"You okay Sawyer?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah Doc', Just a little sore." He said with a small chuckle. "Guess they want to know everything about us then huh? I didn't understand what the hell he was saying either." Sawyer added. Kate touched his face and hugged him quietly. Taking him by surprise. It was not like the hug in the hatch. It was something more, more loving.

"I was so scared." She whispered. She watched the others begin to pack up, and Kate pulled back. Sawyer gave he was wary smile. Henry approached them.

"We will not bind you, seeing as you haven't tried to escape yet, but, if you do, we will kill you." Kate wished she had her gun, wanting to shot the man, and she, even being a murderer, usually didn't want to kill anything, hell, she was a vegetarian!

Sawyer, Kate and Jack moved through the jungle. The rustling tree's and noises they heard someone cry out and saw Sayid, Jin and Sun being forced into there camp. Sawyer saw Sun get thrown to the ground. He suddenly grew angry.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" He roared. He grabbed Tom and pushed him to the ground, Sayid head butted his captor and Jack untied his hands. Jin, once free grabbed Sun and held her close. Kate watched as the three fought the others. She couldn't believe there luck. But then again, in one second, the others could pull out a gun or a weapon and kill them...

Jack and Sayid turned to Sawyer who nodded. They would have to run now. They had no choice.

"RUN!" Jack yelled.

TBC.

Sorry if it moves fast, I'm going to school but I wanted to update.


	3. Terror Something Their Good At

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone.

Authors Note; Here ya go I think I'll update every Thursday from now on. (I'm updating early because Thursday is my last day of school and I have final's.)

Chapter Three: Terror. Something There Good At.

Sawyer grabbed Kate's arm and they tore through the Jungle, all six of them. Sayid and Jack leading the way. Sawyer kept Sun and Jin in the middle of them, and Kate beside him. He grasped her hand tightly as they ran. She glanced up at him in surprise and then ran faster. They heard Tom cry out orders and they heard rustling behind them.

Kate heard the noise before Sawyer, and felt the dart hit her back. She cried out sharply as it began to shock her.

"Kate!" Sawyer said, pulling the dart out and picking her up. She had fainted. He knew they had to hurry. He saw Sayid up ahead of him. He motioned for them to follow and he did. They ran, Sawyer realizing they were separated from Jack, Sun and Jin. He swore under his breath.

Jack looked behind him to see Sawyer, Kate and Sayid not there. He urged Jin and Sun forward, thinking they were behind them. He knew Sawyer would take care of Kate, he had no doubt, although he was extremely jealous, he knew that there was not point. He wasn't going to ruin the friendship he had with Kate, just because he wanted to be romantic with her, plus, he saw the way she looked at Sawyer, when the other man wasn't watching. He knew that she cared from him, more than a friend.

Jack would, however never forget that kiss, whether real or not, it was real to him. And it was a pleasant thing to remember on. However, he saw Sun collapse, an electro dart in her side. Jin, speaking Korean, was screaming as she convulsed. Jack picked her up and motioned for them to sprint forward, as far as they could go, he glanced back once more, but didnt' see Kate, Sawyer or Sayid, he hoped they were okay.

Sawyer and Sayid managed to climb down steep rocks, losing there pursuers. Panting heavily and practically freaking out about Kate, lying in his arms. Slowly, however, they climbed down and found a cave.

"We should rest here, and wait for her to wake up. It will exhaust you to carry her any further, and we can use this as shelter just in case they decide to follow us, which I fear is very likely."

"Yeah, great." Sawyer said rolling his eyes. He feared they would, they had enough people to split up, and pursue both. And since they were separated then they would be easier, right? "Sayid, you were in the army right? So what ya think there goin' to do? Do you think that know we split up?"

"That is very unlikely. All we have to worry about is them tracking us. However, I fear that they will be able to catch Jack's team, for he knows nothing about hiding."

"Hell neither do I." Sayd said. "I owe ya one." He added. Sayid shook his head,

"No need, I saw you and tried to rescue you, but ended up being caught, to be honest, I am the one who owe's you." Sawyer was about to respond when he felt Kate stir next to him.

"Whoa, easy there Freckles,." He said as she tried to sit up. She looked at him, then to Sayid.

"What happened?" She looked around. "Where are we?" She added.

"We were able to escape the Other's." Sayid said at first. "You were shot and Sawyer picked you up, I found him and we found this cave. We are resting before we decide what to do next."

"What about Jack, and Sun..and Jin?" Kate whispered. Sawyer shook his head.

"We got separated."

It was night before Jack stopped his group. They were all exhausted and Sun was now awake. They made a small fire and took restless turn's keeping watch. Jack watched the flames during his turn, he wondered if Sawyer and Kate were okay, and Sayid too. He the Other's found them? Or were they thinking the same thing about him?

He watched the gentle flickering of the flames, creating an ire glow on the trees. And, as he looked up, a figure coming out of the jungle. It was the black haired women. Alex, if he was correct. She as alone, and he stood up slowly, trying not to alert the others.

"What do you want?" he asked slowly. She took a step forward, revealing her face to him.

"The other's don't know I'm here. I escaped. I was a prisoner too. "

"How can I trust you?"

"I can't prove anything to you, but please, I never wanted to do any of the things I have done to you, like shooting you friend. Ever since I was a baby, I was held here. Now all I want is to find my mother, if she is still alive, and get out of here."

"You shot Sawyer?"

"I never meant to, but they threatened to kill me." She whispered.

"I don't trust you." Jack said. Making Alex looked sad . "But I'll let you stay. Tell me everything."

Sawyer made the fire and Kate and Sayid gartered what fruit they could find. After words, they quietly ate all thinking.

"I sure hope the good Doc' is okay." Sawyer said finally, but Sayid had turned his attention to the cave. He lit a "torch" and went deeper. Sawyer and Kate followed, going into the deepening darkness.

Here ya go, I'll try and update this Thursday or sooner.


	4. Seperated

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Authors Note: here's chapter four right on schedule. I'll update every Thursday. By the way, this is Skate.

Chapter Four: Separated

Sayid defiantly walked ahead of Kate and Sawyer, whom every once and a while would shout a complaint or something at him. But something had perked his sense, and he was curious. Not to mention, that they needed to find some sort of hiding place before the Other's found them, which, in Sayid's mind was possibility. A big one.

All Sawyer wanted to do was protect Kate. He had seen her get shot by that dart. He had heard her cry out in pain. It haunted his mind. As he watched her, waiting for her to wake up.

Kate finally grew tired of the silence, her nerve's were already shot and she figured 'what the hell?'.

"Sawyer?" She asked finally, formulating the question she had in her mind. How to word it without pissing him off.

"Yeah Freckles?" He asked softly, much to gentle for the Sawyer she and everyone else was used to seeing. This wasn't Sawyer. She thought quietly. This was the real him. This was James Ford, even if he abandoned the name long ago. She tuned her gaze to meet his, as they continued to walk around the murky cave. Following the glow from Sayid's torch.

"I want to talk to you about...about what you said a couple days ago, on the boat." She said quietly.

"What is there to talk about." He said quietly. "I figured I was gonna die, so might as well tell ya. Ya know?" Sayid stopped and motioned for a break. Sawyer leaned up against a rock wall. "I was scared." He looked away then as if not to show her his vulnerability. Kate however moved closer to him.

"Sawyer?" She whispered. He turned to her, his mind going into awe as he saw how she looked, hair placed up into a pony tail , and the firelight reflecting her features. Making her, in his mind, even more beautiful.

"I'm glad you did." She said finally. He turned to her. "I'm glad you said it." And then to his utter surprise, she hugged him. Not a friend like hug, it was something more intimate. Something more...real.

Jack watched Alex through the fire. His eyes never left her. Although his thoughts did. He thought about Kate, Sawyer and Sayid. He had already figured that he wasn't going to get the girl. And he was excepting it. Slowly, but he was. He just hoped they were okay. Kate, no matter what he felt for her, was his friend. And he was worried that the Other's had found them. He also didn't understand how Alex, who had shot Sawyer, and helped capture them, wanted to go back to there camp. Was she telling the truth, or was she lying? He couldn't tell. Not like he ever could. Like a few days ago when Sawyer had called him a friend. That, was probably one of the last things he thought he would ever hear from the man. He figured Sawyer hated him... well, this was a weird world after all.

Alex turned then. And he quickly removed his gaze, looking into the jungle. When she looked back into the fire, he went back to keeping guard on her. This time, he thoughts went to her. Was she the french women's daughter? Or was she a spy? Either way, he though to himself, she was beautiful. Yet sad somehow.

Her eyes held regret in them. And also a lack of something...? Her past maybe or perhaps her future. Was she scared like hr was or was she oddly calm? He didn't know. He guess that se was around sixteen perhaps a little older or younger.

Jack sighed. Some many things had happened. Ana and Libby dying. Michael's betrayal, their capture, their escape and now, they were separated. Maybe not to see each other again.

SSSSSSS

"Sayid, are you sure that you know where we are? We've been wondering the cave for hours now." Kate said. Standing next to Sayid and meeting his gaze. Sawyer was right behind her. Wither or not he wanted to show it, she saw him growing more and more exhausted. She also knew that he had barely or refused to eat while under capture from the others.

Sawyer was worried about Kate. He knew she was fine. But, after seeing the dart...he was perhaps a little to overprotective. He placed his arm around her waist quietly. Closing his eyes for the reacting. He felt her lean against him. And he opened them. Smiling. He had gotten the girl after all. And he had figured that, him being the third wheel in all this, would end up with nothing.

"Fine, we head back." Sayid said finally. "But if we get captured by the Other's or worse then do-" He stopped. They all heard a sharp cracking noise from the wall on their right. Slowly, it opened. Revealing a passage way. All three met eye contact. And Kate took Sawyer's hand as they slowly moved towards it. Right now, Sawyer wished he had a gun.

TBC


	5. Letting Go

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter Five: Letting Go.

He could barley moved, but he pressed forward anyway. He moved his legs and focused on that, and that alone. Kate was ahead of him. Following Sayid. The passage way wasn't narrow but wide. They had been walking down it for at least an hour now, and Sawyer's body was demanding rest.

It was then, Kate looked back. Sawyer didn't notice, instead, he was sweating and focusing on the ground. Gently as she could, she touched Sayid's arm and motioned to Sawyer. The man noticed.

"I say we stop for the night. We can continue tomorrow and you need rest." Sawyer looked up.

"Yeah, if it is still night." he mumbled. But didn't complain. He sat down and let out a sigh. Leaning his body against the rock wall and closing his eyes. He felt motion next to him and cracked them open to see Kate sitting next to him, however, unlike his legs, which were lain out before him, she held her's close.

"Get comfortable Freckles, its not like the cave wall is going to fall on us." He said. Kate jumped when she heard his voice but then relaxed a little. Right then, as she looked at him, Sawyer felt his heart swell and found his mind go into oblivion. The way she looked. Right then, was unmatched. The un-guarded, wild yet also timid look in her eyes made her look so beautiful to him yet it also made him sad. She looked so scarred. He moved his hand, brushing away a lock of her hair.

As he pulled away, she caught his hand and held it in her own. He felt odd. A few days ago, he had figured he had lost her to Jack, and now, she was sitting there, looking at him, and holding his hand. He moved his body so he was facing her. Although tired, he realized that she was giving him a chance. Slowly, he moved closer to her, there lips nearly meeting, when Sayid cursed.

Awkwardly, they pulled back, startled. The man came, covered in dust. Coughing.

"The passage way ahead collapsed!" He shouted. "I was scouting ahead to make sure we were safe and it came down!" He wiped dust out of his eyes. Sawyer looked back at Kate, who was looking away. A blush had come to her cheeks and she let go of his hand. He felt so frustrated then. "I think something up ahead has made it weak. The structure itself was cracked." He said as he sat down.

"Then what do we do now?" Kate said with a small yet visible yawn. She all of a sudden had grown tired.

"I do not know. We can't go forward here, but if we hide out here for much longer, we run the risk of being caught." Sayid mumbled. "But for now, one of us should remain guard. I'll do it, then Kate, then Sawyer. We take two hour shifts. That way we get some sleep. Then, we decide what to do." Sawyer nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Kate lean next to him. And soon. He found an uneasy sleep.

GGG

Jack, Sun and Jin watched Alex quietly. It was morning. Jin was making sure Sun was alright. Speaking in Korean so fast that Sun even had a hard time understanding him. Jack smiled at the two, he was glad they were able to mend there relationship, however, Jack noticed that Jin still had his temper.

Then, there was Alex. She wasn't very talkative. And Jack realized that must have been because of the Others, what ever they did to her. He didn't trust her yet. How could he? She could be a spy or a scout. Waiting for the chance to slit there throats, yet then again, she could also be telling the truth. He weighed out his options. If he trusted her and brought her back to there camp, they could run the risk of the Other's finding them, yet if he didn't and she was telling the truth, he would be putting Sun and Jin into danger as well.

Taking in a breath, he made his decision. He had to trust her. Sun and Jin weren't worth the risk of wandering around in the jungle.

"Alright," he said. Getting up. Drawing the attention of the three. Sun translated for Jin."Were going to head back to camp. I know where we are." He said, pointing to the black ish rock to there right. "We'll go back and make a plan from there." Jin then spoke to Sun. She nodded.

"What about Kate, Sawyer and Sayid?" Jack froze. What about them. They could still be out there... or captured.

"We just have to hope they made it back as well." He said finally. Sun nodded and translated to Jin. Alex got up.

"Thank you for trusting me." She said quietly to Jack.

"I'm giving you a chance Alex. Don't blow it." Alex nodded and then looked sadly behind her. Quietly, she took out a small mirror and flashed it in the sun. All the while, she was trying to fight back tears.

GGG

Sawyer felt Kate shake his body. He opened his eyes, meeting her face.

"What? No banana's this time Freckles?" She smiled at him.

"Its your turn. Wake Sayid and me up if a few hours."

"Yes ma'am" He said. He moved closer to the center of the cave. He could barley make out Sayid's sleeping form in the darkness. But that didn't matter. What mattered was he was alone now. And he had to make some decisions. He took out his letter, although he couldn't see it, he knew it by heart. Every line, every spelling error, every pen mark. And every time he saw the letter, he wanted to rip it up and let it blow away with the wind.

Yet he couldn't. He couldn't get rid of it. He couldn't let go. He couldn't give up being Sawyer and let James, the real person he was, the person who loved Kate. Who considered Jack as his friend. Yet, also within him was Sawyer. The man who had screwed Ana Lucia, the man who had conned and ruined so man people's lives. The man who was holding him back.

He could never go back to being called James. It sounded alien to him. But if he tore up the letter, and let go, maybe, just maybe , he could become who he really was. He could let the James inside go free. He glanced at the letter. He felt its soft texture, from being folded and soaked in water more than once. Slowly, he remembered murdering Frank. Was that Sawyer or James? He thought quietly to himself.

Making his decision, he slowly tore the letter in half. Feeling the pain in his heart as he tore it. Then, he tore it again, just as slow. Just as dramatically. So he would feel it. It was like unlocking a cage that he'd been in since he was eight.

The letter was in pieces now. Slowly, he dug up some of the ground, and buried it. He then let himself zone out into darkness.

GGG

Two hours later. He slowly shook Sayid then Kate. They got up quietly. Not really speaking. Until Sayid spoke up.

"Alright, what is the plan?" He said quietly.

"What about heading back to camp?" Kate suggested quietly. "Maybe the others have made it back and-"

"Or there caught by the Other's" Sawyer said. "But camp is where the food and water is, and we have neither. "

"Alright then." Sayid said. They all got up. Slowly, turning around and heading back into the darkness.


	6. Reunited

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Authors Note: I'm back! After like a month I know, I'm bad! But now I'm back from vacation and now I'm ready to get back to this story! This is a more...light chapter so to speak. Seven gets more serious.

Chapter Six:

Sawyer moved his feet. Sayid has decided to go through the night again. Since they would probably die if they stopped. After the cave in on the passage way, they had exited the cave and were back into the jungle. The hot and humid jungle.

He glanced at Kate, who was squinting her eyes in the darkness, she looked tired. He moved next to her and entwined his fingers in hers. She looked up and smiled. And he smiled back. But also, guilt raged through him, all of a sudden. The Ana thing. He needed to tell her, and...yet he didn't want her to find out either. If she did... he didn't know what would happen. He knew Jack knew, and he really hoped the Doc' would keep his mouth shut.

He placed the thought out of his mind for now, letting his thoughts return to Kate. Sayid looked back at them and smiled sadly. And then turned back. Kate felt sad for the man, after losing Shannon he was like a ghost of himself, he barley smiled and when he did; it never met his eyes. And he always looked at Kate and Sawyer enviously. Same when she was with Jack.

Jack. Now that was a situation that was going to be interesting. Was he jealous? Kate really wanted to be with Sawyer. He was...different around her. He also seemed more...himself around the others as well. But then Jack came in. Jack was the one every girl on this island would say to go for, he was a doctor, a hero, all around nice guy. But he would also want to change her, and he didn't like that she needed to have secrets. Sawyer did. Because he had secrets. He had a past, that he didn't like to talk about, and she did too. They were two pea's in a pod and Kate knew that her decision was Sawyer.

But it was telling Jack; which would be interesting. She didn't want to hurt him, although she knew it would. But she couldn't go on like this, running to Jack then Sawyer then back to Jack. She had chosen Sawyer.

Meanwhile...

Jack watched Jin and Sun, Jin fussing over Sun and making sure her and the baby were okay. He was happy that they were still together, even after the event that had happened a month or so ago. The raft seemed to redeem Jin and Sun. And he was happy for it.

But it also gave him a sense of loneliness. After Sarah, his ex wife left him for someone else, he hadn't really dated anyone else. And now, Kate had picked another man too.

Jack didn't want to hate Sawyer over it, since Sawyer had trusted him with the secret about Ana Lucia. The man's darker side seemed to have lessened and he was happy about that, but he also knew that when he and Kate would meet up again, Sawyer and her would be together, it was obvious. He already knew it. But he didn't know if he could control his jealousy. Try to maintain his temper.

But he had enough to worry about; without worrying about relationships. Alex had been "going to the bathroom" for over and hour now, and they were close to camp, they could see the beach now, and Jack was grateful for it. He was going to then go to the hatch and get some food and sleep. The bed was something he really, really wanted right now. But he also felt something odd. Alex. There wasn't something right about it.

""""""""""""

Sawyer felt Kate stop his walking for a second. Her hand rested lightly on his chest, and she faced him, her face close to his.

"You okay Freckles?" Sawyer asked quietly. Trying to control his breathing; Kate was close to him, inches from him. Their hands were still lanced tightly together.

"Sawyer," She said, trying to find the right words. "I want to tell you that...that...I love you too." She said, the last three words coming out in a dead whisper, that Sawyer had to strain to hear. He looked at her, his mind going numb from shock. Then, to complete his daze, Kate leaned towards him and kissed him.

It wasn't like their first kiss, which had been rough and fast, no, this one was slow and loving. Gentle and kind. Sayid finally cleared his throat. The two broke apart, still in each others arms, which were now around each other. He pointed a head of them and they saw the dim glow of camp. Hurley was sitting by the fire, alone. Rose and Bernard were sitting together and then, there was Jack, Sun and Jin, walking out of the other side of the jungle.

Sawyer and Kate sadly broke apart. Sawyer bent down and kissed her one last time before they walked towards the campsite.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack finally told the two to get up and leave Alex behind, she had left them he knew it. Finally he got up and went deeper into the jungle. Soon they had come upon the camp.

Hurley was the first to greet them,

"Dude!" He said, "This has been one crazy week." He pointed to the other side of the island, where Sayid, Kate and Sawyer walked out of the jungle. Kate and Sawyer had there arms around each other. Kate was smiling and so was Sawyer. Sayid had a grim expression. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later Hurley." Jack said. He felt the jealousy rise up like a fire. He controlled it as best he could and walked over to the three.

Sawyer saw Jack coming to them and he placed his arms tighter around Kate. Kate looked up at him and sighed, he could be so insecure sometimes.

"Are you guys okay?" The doctor asked them. "What happened?"

"We were separated Doc'. Got in a little Others trouble." Sawyer said. Kate looked at Jack's hurt expressing, she could tell that he was hurt over her picking Sawyer, but he caught her eye and flashed her a smile.

"I'm glad your okay." He whispered. "I was really worried about you Kate." He added.

Sawyer felt the old jealousy grow again. He ignored the comment for Kate's sake. And for Jack's. He was the only friend he had ever known, besides Kate at least. But she was his now. He hated to think that she was a possession but he had loved her ever since he had left on the raft. And now, she, on her own will, had chosen him. And he was ecstatic about it.

"""""""""""""""""""""

It was morning, the sun rose in its usual orange glow, making the sky a beautiful pinkish color. Jack had gone to the hatch and checked out the remains. Today he was going to ask anyone to help him look for Locke, Eko and Desmond. Charlie had said there was an explosion and he had made it out before the hatch was destroyed.

He glanced around the beach. Looking from one tent to the next, his eyes unwillingly resting on Sawyer's tent. He glanced away when Kate came out, wearing one of Sawyer's baggy t-shirts.

Kate looked back at the Sawyer's tent, and Sawyer's sleeping frame. He was shirtless, his tan, strong arms clutching a blanket barley visible was the hem of his boxers and his feet stuck out from underneath the blanket. Her thoughts drifted to last night, after they had parted from Jack and the others and she blushed a little.

Then again the threat of the others was still there hovering over their shoulders.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Claire got up and out of her tent, her face still etched from sleep. She didn't notice the hands behind her, until they were upon her, grabbing her mouth and taking her into the jungle.


End file.
